Kakashi Hatake: The dad of the hidden leaf
by ggtherescuer
Summary: After the great Ninja war, everyone settles in peacefully. One day Kakashi is still relaxing when he gets a letter from The Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki, he has invited Kakashi to his wedding with sakura. Kakashi cant wait. Ready for a fatherly blast? Here we go! Fatherly Kakashi, Pairing SakuNaru, Future fic. FIRST EVER NARUTO FIC:


Naruto shippuden: One Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!

Kakashi Sat there, looking at the letter that had been sent to his house. He sat on the deck remembering when Naruto Uzmaki wasn't the name of the most powerful Hokage in the world, but a lonely boy, with limited abilities. He remembered Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as his students, before Naruto Killed Sasuke in the great ninja war. Oh how he longed those days, where they were still his cute little students.

He smiled gently, and started to read the letter, he was surprised at what an unexpected event was going to take place. And he was invited.

_"Hey! Kakashi-Sensei! It's been a while huh! Ever since I became Hokage and the great ninja war, everyone settled in nicely. Well! I'm here to let you know that Sakura Haruno and I, are getting married on the 10th of October. Your invited Kakashi-sensei , just no pervy books! Thank you! I will hopefully be seeing you in a week."_

Kakashi almost got up and danced at this information, but kept his cool. But heaven and hell together couldn't stop him from grinning like an idiot. "I need to get a tuxedo..." ran though Kakashi, "wait, is it disrespectful to wear masks at a wedding?" He questioned himself while reaching for his mask and pullin- "nah!" He blew it off and walked inside, Still very happy.

**1 week later~**

Kakashi paced the gravel trail, "it's almost time.. " he said to himself while checking his watch, he was right outside where the out-door wedding ceremony was going to take place in 30 minutes. He was nervous for Naruto, 'what if it's too much? What if he runs? What if Sakura says she doesn't love him?!' All these thoughts rambled through his head, when his continuous thoughts were interrupted but the sound of a fairly familiar voice.

"well look who it is, Kakashi-Sensei." He heard a surprisingly deep voice say, it was very manly and strong, Kakashi turned around to see his student, he stared at how many differences at happened to his once scrawny student.

He was taller

He had a ghoti [A/N Naruto is 23 now, he's been Hokage for 5 years]

And He looked way stronger

Naruto rushed to Kakashi and hugged him, Kakashi smiled, "it's been a while" said Naruto while letting go, "yeah, it has. Naruto." Said Kakashi while smiling softly, like how a dad would when his son was going off to college or getting his first real job.

30 minutes later~

Kakashi gripped Narutos shoulder, "you ready?" He asked smiling, he was the best man!

Kakashi and Naruto watched as music played and Sakura walked down the isle with her father.

As the music played, Kakashi closed his eyes, Naruto was like the son he'd never had but always wanted, him being able to be next to him in one of Narutos most important moments, Kakashi was so happy and proud.

As Sakura arrived, the couple's eyes locked, both of them looked stunning.

They were so happy, then the priest started.

"Please be seated." Said the priest. Everyone sat down, if you looked in the back Neji, Hinata, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, and all the teachers.

The priest went on, about marriage rules and questions.

Finally, the final question came, "Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, to be your lawfully wedded husband.?" Asked the old priest. "I do." She said Tearing up, "and do you, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, take Haruno Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded Wife?" The old, weak priest asked, "I do." he said also tearing up a bit, Kakashi tried not to show his foggy eyes, he was his best man, he should stay strong.

"You may now Kiss the bride." Said the priest, then the couple's lips Keynes each other for seven seconds, before everyone started cheering, even Kakashi couldn't help but yell "Hooray!".

Kakashi was very proud. He hugged Naruto, and Naruto hugged back, "Thank you Sensei, for always being there for me." Said Naruto while smiling, Kakashi was about to answer but was interrupted when Gui-sensei burst out in tears, "No need to thank me NARUTO!" He cried out loud while giving him a shaking thumbs up. Kakashi shrugged, and he and Naruto went back to the afterwards party.


End file.
